


The Mess Inside Us

by orphan_account



Series: The Mess Inside Us [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Fucking Machines, M/M, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes to keep an eye on Charlie while he's at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess Inside Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harryunwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryunwin/gifts).



> This was a fill for a tumblr prompt i liked enough to post here. I'm bulletproofsuitkink on tumblr; come be my friend.

Charlie’s breathing hitched just before his grip faltered, limbs shaking with strain and skin too slick with sweat to maintain a solid hold. He let out a little puff of air and dug his fingers into the meat of his thigh more fully, clearly trying to remain in position.

His boy had only fumbled for a heartbeat, but it was enough to attract Merlin’s attention away from the main video screen where he was following Roxy’s progress. He watched Charlie tremble and pant on the bed in amused curiosity. His boy didn’t show any other outward signs of his struggle and something a little more darkly possessive than pride curled a warm tendril around Merlin’s heart. He soaked in the ragged sound of Charlie’s breathing and the shush shush sound of his damp skin sliding against the sheets, barely audible over the whir of the fucking machine pumping in and out of his slick, overused hole with wet, obscene noises. A growl built in Merlin’s throat; “steady,” was what he bit out roughly instead.

Charlie groaned at the slight admonishment but didn’t argue or try to plead for leniency. He must have heard the indulgent note in his tone and known Merlin wasn’t angry about the tiny misstep.

Honestly, Merlin didn’t think it was possible to be upset with Charlie when he looked like this. He was so beautiful—splayed out and open and wrecked. He’d been on his back, knees pulled to his chest, and on display for Merlin for almost two hours now. His skin was rosy and beckoned touch, his sweat-dampened hair curled enticingly over his forehead like a lover’s caress, his thighs bunched and his toes curled with every inward push of the thick plastic cock filling him, and the fucked-out expression on his face made him look so devastatingly debauched it made Merlin’s blood pound beneath his skin. 

Merlin wanted to watch him all night—would when he got home—but for now there was business to attend to. He snapped his gaze back to the main monitor. His eyes flitted back and forth over the blueprints he’d pulled up for a beat, two, and then he flipped the audio feed from the secondary channel back to the primary. “Lancelot, take the next right.” He listened long enough to hear Roxy grunt in acknowledgement of the directive and then flipped the audio back to the secondary channel.

Charlie’s eyes fluttered shut and his tongue swiped out over his bottom lip, bitten red and raw. His pretty, bound cock jerked and sputtered pre-cum onto his stomach. Every inch of him had to be aching with the paces Merlin was putting him through and yet “blissful” was the only way to describe his expression.

That ugly, aggressive urge that Charlie always inspired whispered tauntingly through the shadowed corners of Merlin’s mind, and he shifted in his seat, cock throbbing. His fingers danced swiftly over the keyboard. There was a second or two of delay, and then the whine of the machine audibly changed as the speed it thrust in and out of Charlie increased.

Charlie whimpered pathetically when the device began thrusting more rapidly, solid strokes in and out that his clutching muscle barely had time to keep up with, tightening weakly against the forceful intrusion. His mouth opened and closed a few times, like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know what.

Merlin watched his face for a moment, and when he was sure that Charlie was submitting sweetly, when the prowling beast within him was mollified just enough not to bite, he offered a bit of encouragement. “Perfect. Just like that.” 

Charlie let out a long breath at the praise and visibly tried to relax. It was amazing how much he would give for even the tiniest scraps of Merlin’s approval.

The sight of Charlie’s supplication just spurred Merlin on and he chuckled meanly and repeated the necessary keystrokes to increase the speed of the machine another notch. He knew he should feel guilty for the way his attention immediately narrowed down to Charlie’s swollen, abused rim and ignored his face and body for any signs that he might be at a breaking point, or need a few more words from Merlin to soothe, but he didn’t. Charlie wasn’t with him for his soft side anyway; he’d fallen hard for Merlin’s jagged edges.

Charlie moaned piteously and looked directly at the camera, eyes hazed over with pleasure and exhaustion. “How much longer?”

Absently, Merlin checked Lancelot’s feed; Roxy had taken that left and was currently shimmying through an air vent. In all likelihood, Merlin would be home in an hour or so at this rate, but he wasn’t about to tell his boy that. “As long as I want,” he snapped, letting the raw power he normally kept coiled and waiting bleed into his voice a little.

Charlie sucked in a breath and his face screwed up like he was going to argue, or do that thing he did sometimes that was ostensibly begging but felt a lot more like complaining, but then his expression went placid and he let out an utterly ruined moan.

Merlin had never wanted to break someone apart and dig into the mess he found inside more. “There you go; that’s exactly how I want you.”

Charlie whined and tightened his hands around the backs of his knees enough to bruise, all obedience and docility now.

Unable to take his eyes off the sight of the boy completely destroying himself on camera just for him, Merlin whispered softly, “do you know how lovely you look like this?”

Charlie thrashed his head back and forth on the pillow. He was in that place now where every sweet word from Merlin, anything that even passably resembled approval would tear him down another level.

Merlin wasn’t about to stop now. “Flushed and sweaty and ready for me.”

Charlie issued a sound that might have been an agreement but was too wrecked to come across that way.

“I bet you taste incredible. You should see. Tell me how your skin tastes, boy.”

Charlie inclined his head toward his shoulder, but a negative sound from Merlin halted him. He looked toward the camera again, then shyly away, and curled himself forward enough to drag the flat of his tongue over his the skin of his own inner thigh just above the knee.

Merlin let out a rough grunt at the sight of that pretty pink tongue. Sense memory had his dick tingling after even just that brief glimpse. “Well?”

“Hot,” Charlie breathed out while collapsing back onto the bed. “Salty.” He looked up at the camera. “Needy.”

Merlin knew exactly which flavor his boy was referring to, knew exactly how need mixed with sweat would explode across the palate when sampled by a greedy tongue. “Delicious,” he murmured already anticipating reacquainting himself with it soon.


End file.
